


Teen wolf: Revelations (working title)

by Bq95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bq95/pseuds/Bq95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is just something i got bored and started writing this it includes a number new original characters and i have a lot of plans for the story including bringing back some past characters and an origin story for the nematon but i am just deciding to upload what i have so far and maybe get some outside opinions on it so any comments would be appreciated</p><p>also i have uploaded this to at least two other sites (wattpad and fanfiction.net) sooooo yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen wolf: Revelations (working title)

Deep within the woods surrounding a small California town there is a massive stump that, for any average person simply acts as reminder of the great tree that once grew there proud and strong. However, for the more unusual people, this place is filled with meaning, power, darkness, and mystery. This is the Nematon. It is one of the most pure and most focused areas of supernatural energy on this plane of existence. Few know its secrets and even fewer would dare to tread lightly in is presence.  
Many strange events have occured on this mystical site but one in particular is about to rise above them all…

The night is cold, the moon is full, and the faint howls of wolves can be heard in the distance when suddenly a blinding light consumes the dark clearing. Out of the light appear a group of several beings, all 8 of them with an unnatural exuberant glow about them. As they silently circle the Nematon the luminescent aura fades and the assemblage absorbs its surroundings only to disengage when their leader begins to speak.  
“Brothers and Sisters of the seelie,” he says, “you are all aware as to why we have been chosen to travel to this soiled once sacred ground.” The rest of the circle softly nods in agreement. “The Fae elders have sensed great disturbances within the ley lines of this area as of late…you know your assigned positions.” Just as suddenly as they appeared they each begin to seamlessly disappear back into the shadows and stillness of the night as if they were never even there. The leader of the group turns to leave but takes one last look at the Nematon. Before evaporating into the shadows he holds out his hand and speaks in a language long dead and lost, strange runes began to emerge in the air surrounding the Nematon. “Do not worry my old friend your sacrifice shall be avenged,” with that final word the man disappears just as the others before him.  
________________________________________

“Blake, you need to get out of bed and go to school, summer is over. Do not expect me to be a pushover like your last foster home.” Deaton yells as he barges through the bedroom door of his latest dependent.  
“When they told me I would be getting relocated to California I was kind of expecting sunny beaches and surfboards, not endless woods and constant overcast.” Blake grumbles in response as he pulls his comforter over his head.  
“Well either you can get out of bed and go to school or you can help me clean the kennels all day down at the clinic.” Just as the words left his mouth Deaton heard the slamming of the bathroom door and the running water in the shower. “Who knows maybe you will even make some friends, Beacon Hills is home to some fairly interesting teenagers.”  
Blake stared himself down in the bathroom mirror and began to contemplate what he should do with his mess of dark hair before deciding to just blow dry it and hope for the best. He reached into a drawer to grab some toothpaste and pulled his hand back feeling a slight sting. He opened the drawer a bit more to find a plastic baggy filled with mountain ash. (I swear this guy keeps this stuff everywhere.) He thought to himself. The one downfall to having a druid for a new foster parent was that the guy was fully equipped with one or more weaknesses for just about every supernatural creature you could think of. Luckily, as a dhampir, Blake didn’t have and abundance of weaknesses. For those who are confused as to what a dhampir is, well basically its a fancy way of saying he is a human-vampire hybrid. All the strengths of a vampire and none of the weaknesses, so long as one chooses to feed on human blood, which blake vehemently abstained from. Without feeding a dhampir is essentially human which is exactly the way he prefers it.  
After throwing on some pants and a t-shirt, Blake grabs his back pack and heads for the door catching an apple tossed by Deaton on his way out.  
As he pulls his car into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High he notices one general trend, everyone in this school is obsessed with lacrosse. Everywhere you turn you see someone with practice gear or promoting the sport with some kind of poster or flyer advertising games, practices, or try outs. Walking through the doors and into an open main hallway and his brain immediately goes into predatorial mode, a few individuals catch his eye as people to pay attention to.  
There are two girls leaning against a wall of lockers talking to a boy in tight pants and a flannel sporting messy brown hair and is presumably saying something sarcastic, in an attempt to seem far more put together than he really is. One of the girls accompanying the spaz is a red haired girl in the floral dress and high heels. She has this overwhelming sense of calm and carries herself with confidence and is obviously much more formidable than she seems. Lastly he observes a vaguely Asian girl wearing a black skirt with a jean jacket and white shirt. She has a cunning look in her eye and seems sweet but like she is hiding an inner spark of violence and trickery.  
As he passes by, Blake instantly attracts the attention of the strawberry blonde and senses her eyes burning into him as he opens his locker.  
“Lydia,” the jittery boy calls her name several times before she flinches and whispers something in his ear. Suddenly they all three turn to look at Blake as if to size him up as a potential threat before urgently rushing away to class.  
________________________________________  
First day of senior year and already Lydia’s banshee senses are freaking out. Stiles at least figured they could go more than a month or so without some big supernatural crisis popping up but of course not. They hadn’t even started their first class before Lydia zones out, getting cold chills, and smelling the overwhelming scent of blood. Then there is this new kid in school, all tall, dark, and mysterious. The only thing Stiles had managed to learn about the guy so far was that his name was Blake and that he was in the foster system, and this was purely based on what Malia had overheard some teachers talking about. Definitely someone to keep tabs on if you asked him. Lost in his usual daydreams, stiles bumps into Kira’s dad as he stumbles into his history class room.  
“If only you spent as much energy studying as you did holding your head in the clouds Mr. Stilinski.” Said Mr.Yukomura as he straightened his shirt and tie.  
“Sorry sir, working on it.” Stiles replied, head down as he rushed to his seat behind Lydia. Kira and Scott swoop into the classroom hand in hand and sat down in the two seats next to Stiles and Lydia. The group exchange greetings and discuss new events since they last spoke, which couldn’t have been more than a few minutes considering they all came to school together. As the bell rings Blake comes rushing in and finds a seat in the back corner causing both Stiles and Lydia to become tense.  
“Alright everyone before we get started I have a few new students I would like to introduce,” Mr.Yukomura gestures towards Blake who stands and slogs his way to the front. “This is Blake Smith, and I believe that there are supposed to be two others here somewhere.” He declares, and as the words leave his mouth the door opens and in stride two of the most stunning people they’d ever seen. Both the boy and girl looked like they were professional models and it seemed impossible to judge their age appropriately based on their apparent agelessness.  
“Melani Seelie,” announced the girl confidently, “and this would be my brother Wylie.” The boy was seemingly a bit more shy, but held himself with just as much confidence.  
“Sorry for being late we got a bit lost.” Wylie apologized with similar British accents; Melani’s more posh and proper whereas Wylie sounded more like he had been raised upper class but enjoyed hanging around the streets.  
“Perfectly understandable, why don’t the three of you take your seats and we can begin.” Suggested Mr.Yukomura.  
The three new students took their seats. Blake returned to his seat in the back corner and the twins chose a pair of seats right up front where they knew everyone would be forced to stare at them. As she sat down Melani turned her head towards Lydia and gave a brief look up and down before flipping back around, seeming completely unconcerned with the resident queen bee.  
“Looks like somebody has some competition this year.” Scott teased over Lydia’s shoulder.  
“Not if she knows what’s good for her.” Lydia said tapping the end of her pencil on the desk, her blood obviously beginning to boil at the blatant challenge.  
As the four friends sat and discussed their various problems, Blake sat quietly in the back of the room surveying everyone. He was mostly focused on the twins in the front and the four in the center of the class. His Dhampir senses were going haywire, this place obviously wasn’t short on supernaturals. The twins obviously weren’t average teens, as they gave off an aura which was overwhelmingly bright and powerful. This suggested that they were definitely on the list of people to watch out for. Then there were the other four. The girl Kira and the boy Scott both gave off an animalistic vibe. The red-haired girl, Lydia, gave off a strange and almost morbid energy that was entirely new to Blake’s experienced senses. Finally, Blake turned to observe the spaz, whose name was apparently Stiles. Blake couldn’t tell just what was coming off of him, everything about him seemed overwhelmingly ordinary although there was the tiniest sliver of something different in him. The only thing to do at this point was keep a watchful eye on all of them, so much for an average supernatural free life Blake thought to himself.  
________________________________________  
The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventfully; as soon as the final class let out Blake went straight to his locker and then out to his car. Just as he was fitting the key into his car door he felt a chill run down his spine.  
“Can I help the two of you with something?” he asked before even turning around.  
“Well it has been awhile, I had almost forgotten how keen those Dhampir senses can be.” Melani’s pretentious and preppy voice which rang through the air, made Blake cringe. How did she know what he was, and more importantly what was she?  
“What are you?” Blake inquired not beating around the bush.  
“Oye come on now, it aint that hard to figure out now is it?” Wylie asked tauntingly.  
“You know love, for another near immortal being like ourselves you aren’t quite as bright as I had hoped.” Melani chuckled.  
“Faeries.” Blake groaned, he had never actually met any of the Fae before but he had heard plenty of stories about their big egos and massive superiority complexes. “What are the Fae doing here out in the open, I thought you guys usually preferred to stay a bit more hidden.”  
“Yes I suppose we do have a rather reclusive reputation, but really can you blame us. I mean these mortals may be fun little toys but they’re often so dull and unsophisticated” Melani complained.  
“I dunno sis I think them to be a bit interesting, some of the stuff they come up with is fantastic. I mean just look at these vehicles and the mobiles get more and more useful every decade.” Wylie mused with a bit of admiration and childlike wonder which his twin lacked. He may prove to be the more reasonable of the two, either that or the more dimwitted.  
“Alright enough with the games, what are you doing here?” demanded Blake.  
“Well our clan has been charged with investigating the recent surge in supernatural disturbances in this area.” Melani declared airily.  
“Yes, it seems to be that there is an ancient center for supernatural energy which converges in this area.” Said Wylie.  
“According to our elders it has been dormant for centuries but sometime in the last two years it appears to have been revitalized and is acting as a beacon for the supernatural.” Finished Melani.  
“And let me guess the Fae feel it is their right to lay claim to it and you are warning me to stay out of your way.” Blake deduced.  
“Well it took you long enough to catch up, honestly why do you insist on being so unbearably mortal.”  
“Look I don’t want to be involved in any of this anymore than you want me involved. As long as no one gets hurt I will be out of your way, but this is your warning I will be watching you.”  
Melani gave a little chuckle, turned, and walked away completely unconcerned by the Dhampir’s threat. Wylie on the other hand seemed a bit more concerned and gave the situation a moment to sink in before Melani started calling for him and he scurried away. Blake watched as they walked away and stepped into a car with tinted windows and a personal driver who looked like he probably doubled as a bodyguard. Blake and the man locked eyes for a moment giving each other the silent message to back off and stay away. Finally he slid into his car and began to pull out of the parking lot to head over to the animal clinic for his first day of working for Deaton.  
________________________________________  
As Scott pulled his bike into the parking lot of the animal clinic he noticed Stiles’ jeep and Lydia’s car were already parked in the lot. Kira hopped off the back of the seat as he killed the engine and slid off his helmet.  
“So, do we have any idea yet why Deaton is calling this meeting?” asked Kira.  
“No clue, but he sounded pretty serious that we all be here for it.”  
“Well I highly doubt it is because he simply misses all of your smug faces and wants to check up.” Peter Hale stated as as he casually strolled into the light of the one street lamp in the parking lot. His face featured its usual taunting grin and a scheming twinkle in his eye.  
“You know something, don’t you?” Kira pried, completely unscathed by his attempt at dramatic intimidation.  
“All I know is that when a druid emissary calls a meeting of his pack then it is generally not simply for a friendly gathering.” He responded as he dropped his cocky façade. With that he calmly strode past the two and walked in the door whistling an eerily cheerful tune to himself.  
Scott and Kira gave each other a worried glance and followed into the clinic. Once inside they found the rest of the group standing around the waiting room. Stiles and liam were both playing around on their phones. Malia was struggling to complete some school work with Lydia hovering over her shoulder trying her best to assist as much as she could. Even Chris Argent was there, Scott didn’t even know he had stayed in town after what happen a few months ago he figured Argent would still be hunting down his sister Kate. Argent was standing over the front counter with several weapons laid out sharpening and polishing each of them repeatedly trying to achieve perfection. Derrek was standing in the corner brooding as usual.  
Just as the final three members of the group arrived Deaton walked through from the back room and motioned for them to come through, opening the mountain ash gate for the supernatural members. They all flowed in and as they did the atmosphere instantly changed; the werewolves’ eyes immediately started to glow and growls formed deep in their throats. Malia experienced a similar reaction to the werewolves except for the fact that the werecoyote claws instinctively popped out in addition to her fangs. Kira’s eyes began to glow as well and the air around her became charged with static. Argent and stiles watched the others with confused and alarmed expressions. There was some one standing on the other side of the room and as soon as he turned around they all were on the verge of a frenzy. The only things standing in their way being Deaton who was attempting to calm them and Lydia who let out a deafening banshee scream the minute the boy turned around. His eyes were a deep blood red, almost black with dark shadows around them and he was sucking out of a blood bag like it was a juice box. Everyone fell to the ground covering their ears instantly stunned by Lydia’s screech.  
________________________________________  
Deaton had told Blake to keep the theatrics to a minimum when he brought in his guests, but he couldn’t resist. The minute Deaton left the room Blake sped over to the emergency cooler and grabbed out a blood bag and started sipping letting his vampire side show freely. Once they walked in he could tell that they instantly sensed him and the darkness present inside of him. Blake closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he could feel that they had changed from gray to dark red and that the vessels around them had swollen creating the dark shadows. He felt his small fangs trying to poke through but knew he couldn’t go too far without losing control. As he turned the wolves crouched down ready to pounce and the fox’s aura grew so strong it was almost tangible. Deaton jumped between them and then all of the sound in the room was gone and the glass shattered. A banshee, that’s what the red haired Lydia was. A banshee was the last thing Blake wanted to deal with, all of their riddles, voices, and vague predictions that even they don’t understand. They were just exhausting.  
Finally once her wailing subsided Lydia fell to her knees silently and began staring off into nothing. She was most likely sensing the energy of death and pain that accompanied being a Dhampir. The rest of the group began to recover, this time more calm and reasonable.  
“What did I tell you about the theatrics you know how other species respond to Dhampirs,” Deaton lectured.  
“Yeah I know but I just couldn’t resist, plus what if one of them came at me? I would need the advantage.” Blake defended himself while holding in a bit of laughter.  
Stiles began to stand, at first looking pained and confused. “What the hell is a Dhampir?” he groaned requesting the information with a whining tinge to his voice.  
“A human/vampire hybrid, very rare and have a general distaste for all things supernatural.” Answered Argent.  
“Ouch that hurts, you forgot to mention that we are total bad asses and natures greatest hunters. I suppose you could call us the apex predator.” Blake bragged.  
“Everyone this is Blake, I am his new foster parent.” Explained Deaton. “I had hoped for you all to get along and for him to be an addition to your pack Scott.”  
“Seriously, you are trying to get me into a pack?” asked Blake sarcastically. “You know Dhampirs and other supes don’t get along well. Besides this isn’t even a real pack it’s just a group of misfits, I mean look you’ve got four dysfunctional werewolves, a kitsune who barely has her first tail, a borderline feral werecoyote, a lonely hunter with ptsd, a banshee who can’t control her scream, and a jittery human with a past of identity crisis and overwhelming anxiety.”  
Everyone just stood in shock as all of their faults and dirty laundry was laid out in front of them.  
“And with that I am out to do something that is actually productive.” Blake said as he casually strolled out of the clinic still sipping on his blood bag.


End file.
